The bandaging of joints, e.g. subsequent to injuries having been sustained or in the case of degenerative diseases, is a known orthopedic treatment method in which the spectrum ranges from simple wraps with more or less elastic bandages, via ready-to-apply bandages, in the most varied embodiments to expensively constructed splints and braces. The bandages employed in this case are mostly tubular or stocking-shaped and knitted tubularly or flat and, in some embodiments, are laterally reinforced by flattened spiral springs or plastic rods.
From the EP-A-0 027 171, a bandage is known fabricated from elastic bandaging material, particularly in the form of a stocking, for supporting or compressing knee joints, ankle joints, elbow joints and/or wrists, with at least one pressure pad, which, in the applied state, surrounds the bony prominences of the joint and acts upon the adjoining soft joint tissues, in which the pressure pad consists of elastic but incompressible silicone rubber or of a material which possesses the same elasticity and compression properties, on account of the employment of an elastic but incompressible silicone rubber as material for the pressure pad, when the bandage is applied, a massage is obtained which acts solely on the surface of the soft tissues of the joints without any deep action since a silicone rubber which has to possess elastic and incompressible properties, exhibits a low recoil elasticity so that the material displacement necessary for a massage effect, when pressure is applied, does not take place to the extent desired and a massage producing a deep action cannot be achieved. To this is added the circumstance that, for a good circulation in the soft tissues of the joint, it is necessary to produce an adequate alternate load, on account of which the blood is urged out of the soft tissues of the joint located under the pressure pad and flows back again when relieved. However, such an alternate load cannot be achieved with an elastic, incompressible silicone rubber since it proves impossible to produce local pressure forces exerted upon the supporting surface allocated to the pressure component. This is due to the circumstance that the silicone rubber used in this bandage in the form of a pressure pad is not compressed by the application of pressure, but that merely a mass displacement takes place having the effect that the mass components displaced from the pressure-subjected areas emigrate laterally into adjacent areas which are not subject to compression so that, within these adjacent areas, an increase in mass takes place which, in connection with the applied bandage, exercises a massage effect on the pertinent parts of the tissue. However, an alternate load mentioned in the foregoing is not produced; what is being obtained, though, is a good surface massage, but no massage producing a deep action and, consequently, no improvement in the circulation either.
An epicondylitis bandage is known from the EP-A-0-250 409. Such an epicondylitis bandage consists substantially of a tubular section of elastic material, the tensile stress in the circumferential direction being variable by means of a tightening strap with a fastener proceeding essentially in the circumferential direction, while the tubular section mentioned extends substantially uniformly on both sides around the elbow joint. The elastic material of the tubular section is a knitted fabric having a heat-insulating effect. At the points corresponding to the epicondyles, substantially plate-shaped, hard elastic pads are to be found, while the tightening strap between said pads is disposed in such a way that it overlaps the latter at least in part. With an epicondylitis bandage constructed in this manner, the compression effect is produced by a strap engaging around the arm with the aid of small plates which are allocated to the positions of the epicondyles. In this case, the strap and the small plates are rigidly connected to an elastic arm bandage. In this case the arm bandage encloses a portion of the forearm, the elbow and a portion of the upper arm and is very highly slip-proof and is intended to ensure the medically correct position of the tightening strap with small plates even when the tightening strap is tightened only slightly. An additional thermal effect of the bandage is intended to be achieved particularly in those cases where a heat-insulating textile or other layer is additionally provided, it being possible, however, to incorporate an additional thermally insulating thread material into the fabric or knit.
The DE-U-84 10 987.4 further describes a bandage for the treatment of epicondylitis which serves to treat epicondylitis by exerting a pressure on the extensor musculature of the forearm, it comprises a strap for relieving the muscles which touch the epicondyles with a fastener disposed at its ends for forming an adjustable annular element, the strap is fitted with at least one pressure plate or with two pressure plates disposed so as to be spaced apart from each other, the pressure plates, for the purpose of alignment or for an opposing arrangement of the pressure plates on the forearm, are disposed on the strap in such a way as to be displaceable and adjustable. It is supposed to be possible with a thusly constructed bandage, while taking the wearing comfort into consideration, to construct an efficient, individually adaptable arrangement that renders possible the adjustment of the pressure plates into the required position.
Compression pads and pressure plates are employed in these known bandages which, facing the side of the joint, do not possess any specially constructed surface structures but which are constructed so as to be flat while, in the first case of the compression pad, a pressure is exerted on the soft joint tissues for producing a mechanical stimulus to bring about speedy decongestion of the ecchymoses of articular injuries by achieving a rolling effect that brings about an intensive massage of the soft tissues of the joint due to the elastic but incompressible silicone rubber used. Whereas the pressure plates used merely bring about an increased pressure on the tendon fibers at their attachment points, viz. the epicondyles. However, in both cases no specific frictional massage is carried out on particular painful points, i.e. no form of massage is provided in which the tendon attachments are treated transversely to the attachment. The combination of a massage of the soft tissues of the joint cannot be achieved with any of the known bandages.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an articular bandage which, with the aid of a selective, strictly locally applied transversal friction massage, gently supports an active exercise treatment. Another object of the invention is to provide a bandage which renders possible a speedier rehabilitation of the joint functions of injured joints, as well as, over and above the effect of alleviating the pain, exercising a healing effect.